The Slytherin's Scarf
by nocuousnoctifer
Summary: Oneshot. Ginny finds a Slytherin scarf underneath Hermione's pillow. Ginny confronts Hermione about it, after believing that her boyfriend is having an affair with her best friend. Who owns the scarf? Will Ginny duel Hermione over her boyfriend? Will Hogwarts ever find out who the scarf belongs to? My first fanfiction, please gives reviews!


Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts after her last class, Potions, with the Slytherins ended. Snape had been particularly fond of none other than Draco Malfoy that class, as usual; nothing she shouldn't be surprised of. Now Slytherin was ahead of Gryffindor 70 points. _I'll just earn them back in Transfiguration this afternoon_ she thought, determined to have the most house points. She walked down to dinner in the Great Hall, and sat down next to her two best friends Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys." She said, piling her plate with food from the lunch course, as well as some pudding.

"Hey." Harry said, along with what sounded like a muffled "hi" from Ron. Hermione looked over to Ron who had his mouth stuffed with food that seemed to be steak and mashed potatoes. She rolled her eyes; _typical of him._

"Why were you late to dinner than usual?" Harry asked, glancing over to see if Ginny had arrived to the Great Hall for dinner yet. He had broken up with Ginny weeks ago, and it was obvious that he still had something going on for her. _Poor Ginny, she must be somewhat annoyed of his affection for her even after they broke up_ Hermione thought.

"Oh you know the usual. I had to stop at the library and return a few books. I also had to check and see if my book I requested a week ago had come in. Something about jinxes and hexes I believe." Hermione replied, glancing at a certain platinum blonde-haired Slytherin across the hall.

"Mione', maybe you shouldn't spend so much time at the library," Ron said, his mouth finally free of foods being stuffed inside. She glanced away and looked at Ron.

"Ron, maybe you should stop suggesting things like that. It's like asking for you to stop eating" She retorted. At that, he scoffed and took another bite of food.

Hermione saw Ginny bouncing her way into the Great Hall, stopping to sit next to her.

"Mione', have you seen the robes I let you borrow a week or two ago? I don't think I got it back." Ginny asked, glancing across the hall when she was done. Hermione cleared her throat as she realized what Ginny was staring at. Ginny blushed, hoping that Hermione had stopped her before Harry or Ron asked what she was staring at. Harry started to say something, but Hermione was quicker.

"No, but you are welcome to look through my stuff and see if you can find it, I think I saw it the other day in my trunk." Hermione replied coolly, distracting Harry and Ron while packing up her things to go to the library once more. Ginny left the Great Hall in to visit Neville in Herbology to work on an assignment; desperately trying to get away from Harry and Ron's suspicious stares. She would search for her robes before dinner this evening. After all, she did have two study hall class periods back to back today.

"I am going to the library to write the potions essay; I'll see you in the common room later." Hermione said. With that, she left the Great Hall headed towards the library.

0000000

Hermione walked down to the library, hoping that there weren't many people in there today. If that was the case, maybe she could finally get some time to herself. She turned the corridor to the library and passed by Luna on her way in.

"Hey, Luna."

"Oh, hello Hermione. Did you want an issue of The Quibbler? This one's about whack spurts."

"Uh, sure Luna. I'll read it later."

Luna handed Hermione the magazine, filled with lots of colors and unusual pictures.

"Thanks Luna!" Hermione called out after Luna had left Hermione after giving her the issue. Hermione walked into the library, being greeted by Madam Pince.

"Hello dear. Need any help or are you just here to study? I hear Snape has given out a 4 foot long essay about a rare potion today. Seamus was just telling me about how awful it was to brew the potion itself. The poor boys eyebrows had to be regrown!" Madam Pince exclaimed, raising her voice but keeping it close to a whisper.

"Yes, but I can handle it. Let me know if you need any help with anything, Madam Pince." Hermione offered. After she was assured everything was under control, she walked towards the corner of the library. Perfect. Nobody goes around here often, so there wasn't much whispering to be heard.

After an hour of writing and studying, Hermione finished the essay for potions. It's a good thing too, study hall was almost over. Rushing to pick up her quills and parchment, she fled the library. She had Transfiguration with Luna, so she didn't have to worry about any homework for today.

Transfiguration seemed to pass quickly; Hermione was so wrapped up about the lesson. Overall, she gained enough house points to be tied in the lead with Slytherin.

By now it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. Hermione thought that she saw Ginny's robes in her trunk earlier today, so Ginny shouldn't take long to find her robes. I'll make sure she found them at dinner.

0000000

Neville and Ginny worked on the assignment until Neville had to go to a different class. Few students had two study hall classes back to back like she did. She had to go to the library to see if there were any books on magical creatures anyways. She walked to the library, greeted by Madam Pince as she walked to her desk. Ginny always enjoyed spending time with Madam Pince; she was one of the only Professors that enjoyed to gossip. After a quick greeting, the two women gossiped their hearts out while Ginny looked for her books. They often gossiped about students, and who was dating who. After checking out the books, Ginny departed because she realized that she only had a few minutes to look for her robes before dinner.

Ginny made her way up to the Gryffindor dormitories, searching through Hermione's things. She looked in her wardrobe, but didn't find what she was looking for. She looked through the laundry hampers for the elves, but had no such luck. Ginny went through Hermione's trunk, but only saw found personal belongings. She shifted through the items once more, hoping she maybe missed the robes she was looking for. There at the bottom, underneath photos of Hermione's parents, were her robes. _Thank Merlin; I don't know what would have happened to them._

Ginny was about to leave the girls dormitories when she noticed Hermione's lamp was still turned on. She walked over to turn it off and as she did, she saw something sticking out from underneath Hermione's pillow that caught her attention. Curious, Ginny picked up the object and found a Slytherin scarf.

Immediately, Ginny assumed Blaise had been here and cheated on her with Hermione. _That devious witch!_ _How could they?! Hermione knew that Blaise was with me, not her! If she thinks she can get away with this, she is dead wrong! How could she!?_ Tears started to swell in her eyes, and she hoped that she was wrong. She tossed her robes on her bed, angry at Hermione. With that, she stormed off to find Hermione, by now in the Great Hall for dinner, with the Slytherin scarf still in hand.

0000000

Hermione joined Harry and Ron, who had already started eating, in the Great Hall. She glanced around to find Ginny, but could not see her anywhere. She walked over and sat across from Harry and Ron, scooping pasta onto her plate. She looked across the table and saw Ron with his plate, piled up high with about two servings of pasta as well as other foods.

"Did you two finish the potions assignment today? You know the 4 foot long essay Snape assigned this morning?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of pasta when she finished her sentence.

"Bloody hell Hermione, did you do it already?!" Ron exclaimed, chewing food while doing so.

"Yes Ronald, I do my homework, and stop talking when you eat; it's not a sight I want to see." Hermione replied, trying not to smack Ron as she spoke. Ron sighed and shut up before talking again.

"Okay, whatever you ask Madam." Ron played, bowing down. When Harry didn't bow down beside him, Ron elbowed Harry until he did so. Giggling, Hermione asked something about Transfiguration before she noticed a redhead storming her way.

"What's up with Ginny?" Harry asked as he too noticed Ginny making her way towards where Hermione sat. Before she could say anything, Ginny was only feet away screeching Hermione's name. Hermione, confused as to what she did, stood up as she noticed the scarf in her hands.

"HOW COULD YOU!? WHY IS A SLYTHERIN SCARF IN YOUR BED!?" She shrieked, her face as red as her hair was.

"Ginny, it's not his-" Hermione started before Ginny cut her off.

"THEN WHO COULD IT HAVE BEEN IF IT ISN'T BLAISES?!" Ginny exclaimed, raising her voice to a shrill sound level, throwing the scarf into Hermione's hands.

By now, the whole Great Hall was watching; the professors were not about to interfere if wands weren't drawn and threats weren't made. Of course, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini have been fully aware of the situation, and Blaise would have told Draco about Ginny. Smirking, Draco stood up from across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table and began advancing towards Hermione and Ginny. Blaise understood what was happening, and smirked too as he began to watch the argument unfold.

The whole Great Hall stared at none other than Draco Malfoy walking towards the two best friends. Some students may have already figured it out, such as a few Ravenclaws like Luna, whenever they saw the Slytherin scarf in Ginny's hands being tossed to Hermione.

Hermione saw him stand from across the hall and walk towards her. Her cheeks started to become red; she blushed whenever she saw him looking straight at her. He had that smirk on his face, like he was about to do something she wasn't about to expect. Of course, Ginny only noticed Draco until he was only feet away from her and Hermione.

Draco looked at Ginny before looking at Hermione.

"If you would not mind, I would like to have my scarf back. I was looking for it but couldn't find it." Draco asked Hermione, reaching out his hand. Hermione, a shade of red by now; only nodded as she handed his scarf back to Draco. Almost the entire Great Hall gasped as they understood what just happened. In seconds, people were gossiping about how they 'knew Draco and Hermione were together all along' and many rumors were beginning.

"I heard Professor Snape caught them snogging in a broom closet!"

"Once, I saw them heading towards the Room of Requirement!"

"Didn't you know? They had at it on this very table!"

"In the library, Madam Pince caught them snogging with Hermione's shirt off!"

"Can you actually believe it? Malfoy and Granger, together!?"

Hermione and Draco left the Great Hall as Professor Dumbledore called for the Great Hall to quiet down and resume normal activities.

"It's not that bad, it is?" Draco asked, pulling Hermione to face him.

"No, people would have found out somehow anyways." Hermione replied, leaning into Draco's touch. Draco pulled her chin up, catching her in a passionate lip lock.

"All because of this bloody scarf." Hermione said as she pulled away, wrapping the scarf around Draco's neck.

In seconds, they were snogging once more. Hermione could feel his smirk on her lips, but was too caught up to even care.


End file.
